Indulgence
by lovafair
Summary: Klaus convinces Bonnie to leave Mystic Falls. For him. Slightly OOC, AU. PWP, coarse language and smut.
1. Chapter 1

"Will you indulge me my love?" Klaus smiled as he placed a chaste kiss on the petite foot he was holding.

"Mmm…I thought that's what I've been doing since last night." came the breathless reply. His sensual smile was doing something funny to her insides.

His warm laughter slid across her skin, heating it and causing goose bumps in its wake.

"Yes and I am most appreciative." He dropped her foot back into the gently steaming water and then pulled her to him by her leg.

Bonnie went willingly, her lip caught between her teeth as he pulled her into his lap. His hands caressed her shoulders and then down to her breasts, his fingers tweaking her dark nipples into hardened tips.

"Most appreciative," he murmured, his cock hardening, as it did inevitably when in her presence. Or lately even as he thought of her.

Sometime between when he tried to first kill her and now, the tiny witch had wormed her way into his undead heart. Her power, and she was extremely powerful, even if she didn't realize to the full extent was certainly a draw. Her unflinchingly loyalty to her family and friends, which had put her in harm's way more times than Klaus was comfortable with was another chink in the armor surrounding his heart.

But what really drew him to this stubborn, opinionated, beautiful creature was her heart. She honestly believed there was good in everyone, himself included. He found her faith in him staggering, even if terribly naïve.

There was a light in her that Klaus wanted to bask in until the end of time. Allow it to consume the darkness of his soul and wash away his misdeeds and evils.

If anyone contained such power, it would be her. The bane of his existence at one point, now the sun to his soul.

Right now though, he wanted her one place. On his cock. His hands grabbed her hips, lifted her and then allowed her to sink slowly down his length.

As always, he was pleased by her gasping, those beguiling green eyes wide with pleasure and the feel of her hot, tight cunt fluttering around his dick.

"Oh Nik," she breathed dreamily, her head falling to his chest. He could hear her heart racing, blood rushing through her veins. Her lips kissed along his collarbone as her hips began rolling in a smooth motion.

His fingers danced along her spine as Klaus growled his pleasure. Bonnie lifted her head, her lips seeking his. Klaus was more than happy to oblige her.

He felt his control slipping from the drugging kisses and languid pace. He lifted her off of him entirely and quickly positioned her over the side of the tub.

Klaus took a moment to appreciate the delicate curve of Bonnie's spine and the fleshy globes of her ass. And then he powered back into her with a thrust that had her screaming his name.

His hips slammed into her backside at a frenzied pace. He leaned over her to suck and kiss her shoulders and back.

"Mine." He chanted low, his eyes going feral, fangs extending. He brushed them along her nape before sinking them into the most sensitive spot on her neck.

"Yes Niiiiiiiiiik! Fuck Nik!" Bonnie cried out as her orgasm hit her full force. "Yours, yours," she screamed. She fell weakly against the side of the tub, her body shaking and pussy pulsating.

Klaus stiffened for just a moment and then his hips bucked uncontrollably as he erupted inside of her. He continued to drink his fill of her blood as he pumped her full with his come.

Finally, he licked the wound on her neck closed and pried her from against the tub. He nuzzled her neck gently, intoxicated by her scent, which was even more potent now he had drank her blood. Klaus stood, holding her in his arms. The water had grown too cold for Bonnie to sit in anymore.

"I thought we were going to relax this morning?" Her question made him smile.

"Are you not relaxed little one? I have other excellent strategies I can employ." He kissed her forehead tenderly before laying her down on his massive bed.

Her lazy smile and heavy lidded eyes confirmed that she was at least sleepy, if not totally relaxed. Klaus could not help but trace her smile with his fingertip.

"So very beautiful," he said quietly. "Sleep, I'll be back soon."

"Stay with me." She had no idea what those words and the look of vulnerability in her eyes were doing to him. Had been doing for nearly a year. It was impossible to resist her and Klaus found that he really didn't want to.

He slipped into bed with her, hauling her against his side. Her head nestled into his neck, against his shoulder just the way he liked.

"Always love, always."

It was nearly evening when they finally untangled and dragged themselves from Klaus's bed. Bonnie perched on a stool at the island in the kitchen, watching in amazement as Klaus cooked her dinner.

The thought of Niklaus Mikaelson cooking a human dinner was surreal. It was far more likely that a human would be his dinner. Yet here he was, chopping veggies and marinating meat, telling her what he had been up to lately.

It was in moments like this that Bonnie realized how much she loved him. When he chose to let his guard down, to share with her, to take care of her.

The rest of the world fell away. The fact they often stood on opposites sides of conflicts, had tried to kill each other on several occasions, none of it mattered to her.

Nik was all that mattered. Bonnie wasn't sure that he could feel things like love or happiness, but she desperately hoped the time they spent together meant something to him. It meant everything to her.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours? Have I bored you little one?" Klaus's seductive voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

Bonnie shook her head vigorously. "You're anything but dull Nik, I think you already know that." His megawatt smile was contagious and she found herself smiling in return.

Nik had been listening to her racing heart for the past few minutes. The dreamy expression in her vibrant green eyes gave a hint of what she might be thinking, but he was curious if she would give voice to her thoughts.

"What were you thinking?" He asked again.

Bonnie let out a trembling breath. She had considering lying, not quite sure that either of them were ready for what she had to say. But she didn't want be dishonest to Nik, so she settled for deflection instead.

"Just wondering what you meant earlier by indulging you." Klaus blinked in surprise. He knew that wasn't what she was thinking, but he had nearly forgotten what he said earlier in the afternoon.

Klaus decided to take pity on his little one and not continue to press the issue, even though he thought seeing her so flustered was endearing. He set her plate and a glass of Pinot Noir in front of her and ordered her to eat.

Happily and properly fed, Bonnie lay curled in Klaus's lap as he sat next to the roaring fire. He traced swirling patterns on her back while they sat in companionable silence.

Bonnie's eyes were just drifting shut when he spoke.

"Come back with me to New Orleans." Bonnie raised her head and met his intense stare.

"Why?" She asked warily.

"Because as wonderful as these romantic trysts and the dreams have been, they are not enough anymore. You are mine, I want you with me." Bonnie melted at those words. This was the first time he had said it outside of when they were having sex. She supposed for Nik, it was as close to a declaration of love as she could expect.

"But your family and my family…"Bonnie started.

"They are of no consequence." Klaus interrupted.

"That's easy for you to say. I'm not asking you to leave your family." Bonnie said softly. "They're all I have. If I leave them to go to New Orleans, what will I have left?"

"Me." His answer was soft, his eyes fierce.

"Nik," she sighed, the tears that filled her eyes spilled over. Her tiny hands cupped his face.

Could she do it? Leave behind everyone and everything she knew, just to be with him? Would she be enough? Was she brave enough to try?

Bonnie met Nik's steadfast gaze. He didn't give any indication of anything other than he was waiting for her answer.

The past year flashed through her mind. Her happiest, most peaceful memories were of them together. The long talks and companionable silences. FaceTime and texts. Her curled on his lap, him cuddled against her. The amazing sex or the exotic destinations he would surprise her with.

The smile she gave him was one he would remember through the rest of his immortal life.

"When do we leave?"

Bonnie laid sprawled across the bed, gasping and shivering as Klaus collapsed against her back.

"I can't, Nik, please." She cried out. He was still rock hard inside her and his fingers crept between her thighs to tease her clit.

"I promise you can and you will little one." His voice was a silky whisper against her ear. He licked the shell of her ear and then started to pound into her. The angle they were laying in ensured that he hit her g-spot with each stroke.

She couldn't help it. Bonnie started shrieking from the sheer pleasure. Her vision blurred and she feared her heart was going to beat right out of her chest.

"Nik, please, please. I need to come. So. Bad. Please Nik!" She was prattling and sobbing, her thoughts scattered.

"Your ass is already a delicious shade of red my love. I don't think you're up for another spanking, do you?" Klaus gritted out. He was surprised he could speak around the feeling of her pussy squeezing his cock.

So hot. So tight. All his. That one thought set him off.

"Come my light, come now!" He growled out, slamming into her one final time as he tipped over the edge. Bonnie followed him over.

His name was a long, keening cry ripped from her throat. Her core exploded, the pleasure radiated through her whole body. It went on and on, until she lay spent beneath him.

Klaus tried to get his body to coordinate so he could move, but it simply would not cooperate. The tiny witch had drained him- finally. At last his concern that he was crushing her won out. With great effort, he heaved onto his side and wrapped her in his embrace.

Bonnie felt- boneless. Like a great expanse of nothing and everything at once. Every nerve, every inch of skin felt rippling, alive. The tears that leaked from her eyes felt like a river rushing along her skin.

It was all too much and not enough.

"Nik," she whimpered, her voice as tiny and fragile as she was. His cool arms wrapped more tightly around her.

"Sweeting, are you ok? You're freezing." She wanted to reply, but nothing seemed to be working. So she simply burrowed closer and hoped he understood.

He did. Instantly, she was wrapped in bed linen, the roaring fire from downstairs lending her the warmth that he could not. His hands were once again caressing her gently; he must have known she was too sensitive for anything else.

True to form, the little witch gave everything, held nothing back. Klaus wondered if it was even possible that she could.


	2. Homecoming

"See how well that went my little one?" Klaus asked smoothly as he followed Bonnie into his bedroom. Bonnie laughed, a bit nervous as she stepped into the lion's den. She took in the room with great interest.

No surprises here. As big as his ego, opulent to the hilt, it featured dark woods and rich burgundy and gold brocade. There was a sitting area in front of a large fireplace, a very large four poster bed with a massive chandelier hanging over it. Several gilded doors she assumed led to the closet and bathroom.

"Like what you see my love?" Klaus whispered against her ear.

"It's very…you." Bonnie mused as she turned to face him. There was heat in his eyes as he wrapped his arm about her waist. He drew her closer and brushed his lips against hers.

"Charming and seductive?" He asked before dipping in for another taste of her.

"Old and flashy," she quipped as her arms circled his neck. "I like it." She murmured before returning his kiss, letting her tongue trace the seam of his mouth. His mouth opened for her and she swooped in, allowing their tongues to duel as he gripped her waist more urgently.

"Tell me more about what you like my light." Klaus growled. He sped them over to the bed and pushed her down on it. His body blanketed hers.

"I love your kisses." She whispered.

Klaus crushed his lips to hers, his tongue plundering the sweetness of her mouth until she was breathless and mewling under him. He dropped open mouthed kisses along her neck.

"What else my sweeting?" Klaus rasped as his tongue swirled at her carotid artery. He could feel the flush of heat stealing through her, and knew that she was embarrassed. After months of doing all kinds of naughty things, his little one still found it difficult say the words.

Klaus's head dipped lower, his stubbled chin raking across her breasts. He nuzzled them both before taking one into his mouth. He pulled long and hard, smiling around it when he heard her sharp gasp. Releasing it with a loud pop, he lavished the same attention to its twin.

"Nik," Bonnie sighed weakly. Each pull sent waves of heat and pleasure to her core. She could feel the ache start to build in her pussy.

He thrust his denim covered erection against her. "What else?" he demanded, nipping her neck for good measure.

Her high pitched sigh wrapped around his cock like a caress.

"When you.." Bonnie swallowed. "Your hands. When you touch me."

He added his fingers to the mix, squeezing her breasts and pinching her nipples. The combination of his teeth, tongue and hands was too much. Bonnie's orgasm ripped through her, curling her toes and leaving her breath caught in her throat. She trembled and arched into his touch.

"So responsive, but not very disciplined." Klaus admonished gently. "Did we forget something my sweeting?" Bonnie whimpered as aftershocks coursed through her.

The scent of her arousal and blood was so heavy in the air Klaus could taste it. He wanted to bury himself between her thighs, feast on her come and blood before spending the rest of the night fucking her. And he would, but first things first.

"The rules still apply my love, especially now we are home." Klaus explained as he nuzzled her neck. He kissed it softly, "Your pleasure belongs to me. You'll come, often, but at _my_ pleasure. If you rob me of what is rightfully mine, I will punish you." He turned her head to kiss her sweetly.

Bonnie moaned against his lips, fighting back the orgasm his words nearly induced. It was so unfair, he knew what hearing him claim her and the idea of him punishing her did to her. The sinful smile he leveled at her said as much.

"On your knees my light." He lifted off of her so she could follow his instruction.

Stripping her of her pants and panties, Klaus groaned at the sight of her cream soaked lips presented to him like an offering. He palmed her round ass even as his mouth watered for a taste. His tongue swiped through her warm folds, dipping into her before wrapping around her throbbing clit.

"Ten." He said once he finally pulled away, his voice rendered guttural by her taste. "Count them out my love."

The hard smack sent heat and need racing through Bonnie's core. She arched her back and thrust her ass higher into the air, eager for more.

"One" she gasped.


	3. Date Night

"Are you ready my light?" Klaus called to Bonnie.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she mouthed quietly as she eyed herself critically in the mirror. Tonight would be their first out in New Orleans as a couple. She had wanted to make a statement when she showed up on Klaus's arm, make him proud to have her there.

She cast one last glance at her image. Hopefully she wasn't about to make a spectacle of herself. Her nerves erupted in the pit of her stomach as she left her dressing room.

Klaus was sprawled on the couch in their sitting area. He was impeccably styled in his dark Brioni suit, his blue shirt perfectly matched to his eyes. He glanced at his watch and sighed. His little one had been holed up for what felt like hours.

"Come now my sweeting. We'll be late if you don't…." his voice trailed off as she stepped back into the bedroom.

Every ounce of blood in his body rushed to his cock when he saw her. The dress swirled about her ankles but allowed peeks of her silky brown legs as she walked towards him. The plunging neckline revealed a wide expanse of cleavage, more of that delectable skin and the barest hint of breasts. Although the blue, green and gold colors of the dress were bold, the dress itself was sheer. In fact, as she approached, he could see the duskiness of her deep brown nipples, the outline of her shapely legs.

Utterly fucking gorgeous. From the glossy, loose curls brushing just below her shoulders to the tiny, French manicured toes in the golden high heeled sandals.

Klaus had her pinned against the wall, his dick driving into her pussy in the next instant. _Mate. Claim._Those two words were on repeat, rising like a crescendo through his mind as he plunged in and out of her tight warmth.

He ravaged her mouth, kissing her until she was panting and dizzy. He growled, his face shifted and his fangs extended as her fragrant arousal filled the air.

Bonnie stroked his face, drowning in her love and need for him. Trembling in pleasure, she leaned towards him, her tongue running across his lips and fangs.

"MINE!" He roared, his eyes shifting between the gold of his wolf and the bloodred of his vampire. Bonnie bared her neck to him in submission and he sank his fangs in at the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

_"Come__.__"_ Klaus commanded and Bonnie happily obeyed. She shattered, drenching him in wet heat, his name torn from her lips.

Her pussy clenched helplessly around his cock as Klaus continued to pound into his little witch. Totally out of control, his hips snapped against her thighs while he snarled his possession against her throat.

"Yours…Nik…love you…so much…only yours," Bonnie mewled in agreement, holding his head closer to her as she shuddered in his embrace.

It was as if her words released him, because Klaus was coming, harder than he had in all his immortal life. His bellows of satisfaction echoed through the expanse of their vast bedroom.

He nuzzled her neck, planting kisses as he went; Bonnie tickled her fingers through his scalp.

"You look positively ravishing my love," Klaus murmured. He groaned as his cock hardened at her husky laughter.

"I think you mean I look ravished." She quipped.

"That too," he smiled as he eased her back on wobbly legs. "It's one of your best looks." He brushed his lips against hers. He growled as Bonnie pulled him closer, her tongue teasing at his lips before dueling sweetly with his own.

"Maybe," Bonnie teased when he finally released her lips. "But now I need to clean up so we can go out."

Klaus frowned at that. She looked perfect as far as he was concerned with her glowing skin and vibrant, dilated green eyes. Her legs were still trembling, but she would be on his arm, so no difficulty there.

"I think you're more than ready to go out." He contradicted.

Bonnie laughed, slightly exasperated. "Nik, I look and smell like I've been fucked silly."

"No, you smell like my come. Exactly as you should." Bonnie bit her lip to stifle the moan in her throat, but when Klaus's nostrils flared, she knew that he smelled the gush of liquid that dampened her thighs.

"Nik," she whined as he grasped her waist tightly.

Klaus let out a long suffering sigh as he regarded her pleading expression.

"As you wish my light. Let's get you cleaned up." He squeezed her hip and released her. Only to drop to his knees and bury his face between her thighs. His tongue lapped up the creamy goodness dripping from her pussy, which started to quiver from his ministrations.

Klaus groaned against her, enjoying the escalating high-pitched moans and pounding of Bonnie's heart.

"We are already quite late my little one. Do be a good girl and come. Now." Moans turned to squeals when he began to fuck her with his tongue and then she was coming, _hard_ against his face.

"N-ni-nik," Bonnie stuttered as she started to slide down the wall in a shuddering, orgasmic puddle. She tried to reach for him, but her arms wouldn't work properly.

Klaus stared down smugly at his handiwork, lightly tracing his finger along her twitching arm. Leaning forward, he bit her earlobe gently.

"Now my love. Now, you have been fucked silly."


	4. Date Night, Part II

"Only you would be sitting here, with the world at your feet, looking as forlorn as a stray pup," Elijah chided as he sat in an armchair across from Klaus.

He followed his brother's gaze to the Bennett witch. Her arms were in the air, hips swaying to the pounding techno beat.

"What are your plans for her? Why did you bring her here?" Elijah asked, genuinely curious. When Klaus returned with the beautiful Bonnie Bennett on his arm and declared that her home was now with them, Elijah had been shocked. Given the history between the Originals and the Mystic Falls group, he could not fathom under what pretense Klaus had drawn Bonnie into an alliance.

The sounds of their energetic lovemaking and the decadent scent of her arousal and release permeating throughout the mansion in the days that followed filled in some of the gaps. Witnessing how Klaus treated her though, left Elijah with more questions than answers.

Klaus doted on her. Not just the closet full of expensive clothing, shoes and jewelry. Or the solarium he had built for her exclusive use. Or even the small army of hybrids that served as her personal security when Klaus was away.

He cooked her meals. Poured over ancient texts and grimoires with her in the afternoons. Spent evenings with her curled in his lap, talking to her in hushed tones.

And it was clear that the young witch was quite taken with Niklaus. Her scent heightened and her heart hammered whenever she was in Klaus's company. Her pupils dilated and her smile was luminous. If Klaus were trying to make her fall for him, Elijah would have to say mission accomplished. But now that he had her, what did he intend to do with her?

"Why did I bring her?" Klaus echoed. "Bonnie Bennett is a winning creature. And she is absolutely wasted on the village idiots in Mystic Falls." That was as close to the truth that Klaus was willing to concede to his brother.

_Yours…Nik...love you…so much…_

Those words had been running through Klaus's mind for most of the evening. His little one's confession had sent him soaring, satiating the beasts that raged inside of him.

Her presence, the very thought of Bonnie brought Klaus peace. She kept the yawning loneliness that ate away at him from the inside at bay.

But Klaus was not the kind of being that someone like Bonnie Bennett should love. He feared he would consume her. She was just too sweet, giving everything, holding back nothing. The more he had, the more he wanted, the more he needed.

Of those radiant smiles. Her laughter. Those beguiling green eyes filled with adoration when she looked at him.

So often in the last year Klaus had debated leaving Bonnie alone so that she could not be tainted by what he was. Klaus now knew it to be an impossibility. They would never be free of one another. He needed her too damn much.

As if she knew the direction of his thoughts, Bonnie stared at him over her shoulder. Her look turned sultry as she beckoned him with the crook of her finger. Klaus found that he had no desire to deny her.

His arms were wrapped around her in the next instant, her back to his chest and his lips caressing her ear. He swayed them as he took in her earthy, flowery scent, coupled with the honeyed aroma of her blood.

"My light," Klaus rasped, tracing the shell of her ear with his tongue. He felt her smile as she arched her back a bit, grinding her ass into his thick erection. "You tempt me without mercy."

Klaus was the tempting one. Sitting in the VIP section, handsome and brooding, the intensity of his gaze was like a caress. She had spent the better part of the evening imagining his hands on her. The reality of being in his arms was so much better. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he trailed his hands up her ribs.

"Tempt you? Hardly." Bonnie gently chided. "It's been all business the entire time we've been here." She turned and pressed herself close to Klaus. The heated look and carnal smile Klaus gave her made Bonnie regret her decision to go sans panties. She could feel wet heat throbbing between her thighs. Bonnie found herself suddenly hiked up to her toes as Klaus scraped his fangs along her neck.

"Feeling neglected? Sorry my love." Klaus murmured as he licked her lips. "How shall I make it up to you my little one? Would you have me divest you of this scrap of silk you refer to as a dress?" He growled as he nipped a trail towards her jawline. Klaus placed several soft bites there. "Run my hands and mouth over every inch of your delicious skin. Especially here." His fingers tickled along her bare spine. "And there." They stroked the back of her neck.

Bonnie's breath wedged in her throat as she stared up at Klaus. He merely continued as if they were discussing dinner plans. "Shall I plant kisses along your stomach and down to that ticklish spot on the inside of your thigh? Kiss each one of those perfect toes on your tiny feet?"

"Nik," she whimpered. His hold on her was the only thing that kept Bonnie from wrapping her legs around his waist. And letting him have his way with her. Right there.

Klaus's arms shifted, one wrapping around her waist. His free hand fisted in her hair and he yanked her head back. His electric blue eyes blazed into her mossy green ones. "I can't decide my sweeting. Shall I take your delicious cunt or your plump ass? Fuck that pretty mouth and have you swallow down all my come? Or spray my seed against those lovely breasts?"

Bonnie's eyes widened in shock as frissons of heat and pleasure radiated from her core. Klaus held her tightly while she gasped and bucked as her orgasm tore through her. He kissed her forehead sweetly as she calmed from its intensity.

"It seems the most important business of the evening has only just begun my love."


	5. Mated

Longing.

Not a word that Klaus would dare use to describe himself. Lesser creatures longed for things, uselessly pined for what they had no hope of having. As a superior being, he simply extended his hand and took what he wanted, by cunning or force.

However.

There was no other word that could describe the restless ache gnawing at him. It grew with each passing day that marked their separation.

His little one.

By necessity, he had left Bonnie to the care of his siblings as he sought to unearth more information about some disturbing events that had recently happened in his beloved New Orleans. Events that bore the familiar markings of Esther and Mikael.

Despite being in frequent contact, by either supernatural or conventional means, the desperation that previously only tickled at his consciousness was now a constant companion.

It had grown into unadulterated need. To be with her and within her. Every part of Bonnie: mind, body and spirit. To give his own over into her complete care. The longing to join with his sweeting in the way of mates had surged so fiercely, Klaus could scarcely contain his beasts. 

It seemed to intensify in response to the pensive tones so clear in her voice. And sharpened at the wistfulness he could read in his light's fey eyes.

In those moments, Klaus ached to be close to his little one. To wrap her securely in his arms and banish away any further thoughts or feelings of sadness.

His beasts raged relentlessly at being kept away from her. Their yearning to comfort and protect, to claim her, amplified his own to the point that Klaus thought he would go mad from his need.

His need for her is what drove him to fly back to New Orleans rather than head to Prague. His need had him stalking into the house moments after his plane landed, too impatient to wait for his hybrids to arrange the car.

Normally, the sound of her steady heartbeat and soft breathing would loosen whatever tension Klaus carried. Knowing his light felt safe enough to peacefully rest under his roof was a matter of pride and gratitude.

This night was different. Hearing his sweeting only seemed to stoke his hunger. His human visage fell away as he laid eyes on her.

His little one was absolutely beautiful, preciously curled up in their bed, clad in one of his shirts and panties. A powerful brew of emotions welled up inside of him; those familiar, others long dead converged.

Klaus was on her instantly, deeply inhaling her scent as he hid his face against her neck. His lips brushed along her carotid artery, his tongue licking as if to gather the sweet nectar coursing through her veins.

"Nik?" Bonnie whispered, drowsiness and confusion evident in her raspy voice. She attempted to shift to look at him, but Klaus kept her pinned beneath him.

"My little one," he growled out, raising his head enough to kiss her fully on the lips. Klaus plundered the soft warmth of her mouth, scarcely allowing for the tiny sips of air she took in.

He pressed every inch of himself to her, but it still wasn't close enough. Being surrounded by her warmth, her scent was not close enough. He needed more.

Klaus dragged his mouth away from hers and as he stared into her eyes, hunger and possession blazed in his blue gaze.

"Nik, what is it?" Bonnie asked as she traced the black veins along his face, her own eyes full of concern. His sudden appearance was strange enough, but the fierce expression on his face worried her even more. He looked like he was on the verge of losing it. Klaus closed his eyes against the soothing touch before breathing a kiss into her palm.

"I need you," he answered, his voice hoarse with restraint.

She gave him a wide, radiant smile. "You have me, I'm not going anywhere." Her smile faltered when he shook his head.

"Every part of you my sweeting," he clarified.

"Here." He brushed his thumb across her forehead before trailing it down her cheek and along her jaw.

"Here." His index finger tapped lightly against the middle of her chest, just over her rapidly beating heart.

"All that I am is yours already my light. Claim it, claim me." Klaus demanded, his hybrid eyes burning into her.

Mimicking the move he used on her so often, Bonnie slid her fingers through his curls. She tugged his head back even as she brought him closer to her.

She trailed her nose along the deep vein in his neck, inhaling deeply before running it along his jawline. As she brushed her nose against his, Bonnie's ethereal green gaze met his own.

"Mine," she purred, love naked in her eyes.

"I love you, Bonnie Bennett." His smile was feral, possessive even as his thumb brushed her plump bottom lip tenderly. One powerful thrust seated him inside of her fully.

"Through this life and all others to come," Klaus breathed against her neck as he began a smooth motion that her breathless in delight.

"Until time itself ceases to be," he continued as his fangs brushed her throat. "I will abide in you and you in me." They pierced her soft flesh, marking her as his. Indelibly.

"Only, always," Bonnie vowed as she cradled his head. His cock drove in and out of her in a desperate rhythm as he laid bare his heart.

Her hunger for him burned bright. Bonnie arched into every stroke as she kissed and caressed over every part of him that her lips and hands could reach.

Nothing else existed; even the constraints of time and space fell away. There was only Nik. There would only ever be Nik.

"I love you Niklaus Mikaelson. Not even death will take me from you. As long as my spirit endures, I will belong to no other." Bonnie declared fiercely.

Her words of love and devotion were an incantation, linking them inextricably. As piercing as any bite, as searing as any physical mark. Klaus felt it down to the depths of his soul.


	6. Mated, Pt 2

Klaus gently stroked his hand down her back as Bonnie lay sprawled across his chest. She was sound asleep, her soft breaths stirring against him like phantom caresses.

She was dreaming about him. Klaus could not help but smile as her sleeping thoughts drifted lazily through his mind. His little one had a very fertile nocturnal imagination.

Peace. It was something he hadn't felt in a millennium, perhaps ever. Thanks to his mate, he could now identify the stillness he felt for what it was.

Even at his most composed, there was always an underlying rage threatening to rise up. But he could now find no trace of the fury that had been a constant companion for so many centuries.

Hybrid, wolf and vampire all were at rest, the feel of their mate finally claimed and safe in their embrace was enough to mollify them.

He could feel her waking. Her nose nuzzled his chest before her entire body froze. Her wide, stunned gaze met his amused one.

"You…your...you have a heartbeat," Bonnie stuttered, her voice cracking from sleep and shock.

"Do I?" Klaus asked as he gave her a quizzical smile. He kept her close when she tried to pull away. Bonnie settled for running her fingers over his chest.

"I don't understand. How?" she murmured as she felt the rapid pulse. Bonnie suddenly found herself on her back, Klaus's blue eyes twinkling as he began to recite the verses that suddenly sprung to mind.

"_My true love hath my heart, and I have hers,  
By just exchange one to the other given:  
I hold hers dear and mine she cannot miss_

_Her heart in me keeps her and me in one;  
My heart in her, her thoughts and senses guide:  
She loves my heart, for once_ _it was her own;  
I cherish hers because in me it bides_."

Bonnie melted as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Klaus crushed her to him, his tongue teased at the seam of her lips before sweeping into the sweet haven of her mouth.

She hummed her approval into his mouth, her nails lightly grazing his scalp. He groaned in appreciation as he caressed her silky skin. Klaus let his lips brush along her collarbone before kissing his way to her breasts.

"Nik," she moaned as he sucked her nipple deep into his mouth. "Harder, please" she whispered as she arched into his caress.

"As you wish my light," Klaus murmured before lavishing her other nipple with equal treatment. He continued his trek south, nipping and dropping open mouth kisses as he went.

His fangs descended and his eyes turned gold at the smell of her sweet arousal. Klaus could not stop the feral growl that erupted from his throat as his nose brushed the wetness between her thighs.

Bonnie gasped sharply at the first swipe of his tongue through her soaking folds. Her toes actually curled when it dipped in, teasing her.

"Fuck!" Bonnie cried out.

"Patience, my little one. We'll get there," Klaus quipped before plunging his tongue into her heated core. As she began to thrash, Klaus clamped down on her thighs to keep her where he wanted.

And then he feasted.

He was relentless. His lips, teeth and tongue kissed, nipped and lapped at the drenched, heated flesh between her thighs.

Long, calloused fingers joined in the sensuous assault, caressing and pinching her clit. They stroked mercilessly in and out, pressing deep inside of her.

Even the sounds of his low growls and her mewling served to heighten her arousal. Need clawed at her insides. Desire thrummed along her skin and rushed through her like the blood in her veins.

Bonnie could only lay breathless, heart pounding, eyes closed tight. She wondered to herself if it were possible to die from sheer pleasure. A low chuckle let her know that Nik was aware of the direction of her thoughts.

"Oui, ma lumière, la petite mort. Tu viendras, à présent" When his fingers curled inside of her just as his lips closed around her clit, Bonnie fell into the sweet abyss of release. The heat and pleasure tore through her like firestorm. She collapsed into a boneless, quivering heap.

Klaus rose above Bonnie, his short beard wet with the come that still seeped from her cunt. The heady scents of her arousal and blood were so potent; they crushed the last of his self-control to bits. He raised her leg, placing a soft kiss on her petite foot before thrusting into her .

Home. It was the only word he could use to describe the perfection that was the warm, wet haven of her pussy.

Actually, there was one more word to describe it.

"Mine," he groaned as he began to fuck her with steady, deep strokes.

Bonnie gasped, her eyes flew open and she found herself looking into the feral face of her love. The dark veins stood out against his porcelain skin; his golden eyes were rimmed in bloodred. She tenderly traced his features, love and adoration in spring green eyes.

"Yours," she sighed happily, lifting to kiss his lips.


End file.
